


F*ck school [hold]

by Scandelisous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Things, Bathroom Sex, Boob Flash, Bullying, Closet Sex, Dick Jokes, Fishy Pussy, Flashing, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If School Was Like This, Moaning, Multi, Mushrooms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smoking, Spin the Bottle, Top Hinata Shouyou, Trans Yachi Hitoka, Under The Stairs Sex, WTF, Weird Plot Shit, Wow, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandelisous/pseuds/Scandelisous
Summary: Hinata started a youtube channel since he was bored. Now he's known for posting drama at his school.( "Is it just me or do Kiyoko and Mr.Yin always fuck under the main stairs?" Hinata said walking down the stairs slurping on an almost empty apple juice carton. Rounds of moans spilled from under the stairs. "I guess it's a kink they have, y'know ta fuck in an open area?" Kageyama replied staring off in the distance. "Boke, you got anything planned besides faking your homework?" Kageyama started. "I do not fake my homework dumbass, it just takes me longer to do it" shooting a glare at the rave head. "And no I don't, you wanna do somethin' ?" )BrUh none of you ass lickers better not steal this... if you do ill pour dollar store coffee up your ass it'll start coming outta yer mouth.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, teacher/student - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Fuck no baby! part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like it writing dummy, now gimme kith- (UNEDITED)

The bell rang so loud it drowned out the skin slapping and the moans echoing in the hallways. "S-sir the just rang we have to go!" the black-haired girl gestured him to get off her, trying to grab her skirt. "Please baby~" he pleaded, moving in her slowly. The girl shamelessly moaned out the guy's name " **Sir Yin**!." She pushed her hips against the male behind her. "I'll make an excuse for why you didn't attend your classes **Shimizu-chan** when we finish" he groped her breast as he pounded into her more.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Is it just me or do Kiyoko and Mr.Yin always fuck under the main stairs?" Hinata said walking down the stairs slurping on an almost empty apple juice carton. Rounds of moans spilled from under the stairs. "I guess it's a kink they have, y'know ta fuck in an open area?" Kageyama replied staring off in the distance. "Boke, you got anything planned besides faking your homework?" Kageyama started. "I do _not_ fake my homework dumbass, it just takes me longer to do it" shooting a glare at the rave head. "And no I don't, you wanna do somethin' ?"

Kageyama huffed in agreement. "Use your words loser!" Hinata said, scoffing he and Kageyama got on the bus to go home. on the bus ride, Hinata was scrolling through youtube looking for something to watch. _Nothing ever happens on youtube anymore what the hell_. He put his phone away noticing it was his stop to get off. "See you Kags, ill drop by your house later so text me when they leave." Hinata strutting out the narrow path, not caring if he stepped on chicks foot, or some guy's bag. 

Hinata jogged all the way to his house. Getting in greeting his mom and heading off to his room to get started on homework. _I am not doing this wake ass homework._ Tossing it in a pile of untouched work, in the corner of his room. Hinata leaning back in his desk chair, jumping on Instagram tapping through people's stories he let out a heavy sigh. _Maybe I should see what Yachi is up to_ he thought thumbing through the people that followed him until he found " _ms.brat_ ". 


	2. Fuck no baby! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Yachi talk. Yachi spills hella tea ext chapter is when things get InTReStInG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a laptop rn and doin emojis is finna suck ass cheeks- (UNEDITED)

Hinata: im bored👁👁

Yachi: and ur telling me bc?

Hinata: bc i feel like u can entertain me🙄🍵

Yachi: u deadass💀

Hinata: yes

Hinata:😐

Yachi: why dont u just go over ur friend's house or sum?

Yachi: idfk😀

Hinata: kags family is still there so i cant go over there-

Hinata: that's why i texted u ms. girl

Yachi: [yea ok...](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F326458027%2Foriginal.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F326458027&tbnid=36x2FEl8gfRgMM&vet=12ahUKEwiYpMCH0q3tAhVX-KwKHV0GC3QQMygLegUIARDAAQ..i&docid=ijNRiEyVY2L1TM&w=567&h=403&q=reaction%20memes%20cartoon&hl=en&ved=2ahUKEwiYpMCH0q3tAhVX-KwKHV0GC3QQMygLegUIARDAAQ)

Hinata: please can i get some teaaaa I'm boredddd😭🐴

Yachi: nay nay killua🐴

Hinata: fuck off-

Hinata: ill leave u alone if you tell me some teaaaaaaa🥺💖

Yachi: u promise?

Yachi: if you start bothering me bout some damn tea again imma hop the tip of yo dick off.

Hinata: for a girl with one u sure have no remorse for others😂🕶🤏

Yachi: that's the point-

Yachi: anyways...

Hinata: 👁👄👁

Yachi: i caught Kiyoko and Tanaka fucking in Ms.Roblox class

Hinata: sheeesshh😀🤧

Yachi: Bokuto cheated on Akaashi again

Yachi: i cant see why Akaashi is still with that meathead😒👎

Hinata: [eye-](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F2a%2F9b%2Fa9%2F2a9ba90fd2b225eeaef3d40a6fc7a693.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F579134833310113467%2F&tbnid=n-dBxzGPpVtL9M&vet=10CIIBEDMohAJqFwoTCLj0loDYre0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ..i&docid=NUsVZMZMSdWutM&w=1242&h=1136&itg=1&q=spongebob%20gc%20memes&ved=0CIIBEDMohAJqFwoTCLj0loDYre0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

Hinata: that's tuff-

Yachi: plus he cheated on him with an ugly bitch from that school near that gas station school🤡

Hinata: its the downgrade for me👁👁

Yachi: fr🤢

Yachi: anyways. i ain't tellin u no more cuz u ain't ready for it kid😗

Hinata: I'm older than u dumbass-

Hinata: bye asf

**Author's Note:**

> bruh I should've posted this when it had at least 1000 words- bear wit me😪🍵


End file.
